


Подкаблучник

by Ferry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>посвящается E-light</p>
    </blockquote>





	Подкаблучник

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается E-light

_И пошли домой патриции, Марку пьяному завидуя._

_В. Высоцкий_

— Гермиона, она… замечательная, – старательно выговорил Рон Уизли, обращаясь не то к пятой, не то к шестой пинте пива. – Знаешь, как ее на работе ценят? Повышение вот на днях получила… 

Рон вздохнул и залпом опрокинул в себя содержимое кружки. Гарри подозвал бармена и заказал еще по одной. 

— Угу, спасибо, - отозвался его друг, прихлебывая пенистую жидкость. - Понимаешь, сейчас ведь уже не те времена, когда жены волшебников сидели дома и воспитывали детей. Для современной образованной ведьмы карьера не менее важна, чем семья. Ты ведь понимаешь, правда? 

— Да, дружище, конечно, - поспешно отозвался Гарри. 

— И она отлично ладит с мамой… Родители у нее – прекрасные люди… Стиральную машину нам вот купили… Посудомойку… Ну, ты понимаешь, Гермиона, конечно, все хозяйственные заклинания знает, но у нее так мало свободного времени… И еще диссертация эта, - тоскливо добавил Рон, вцепляясь в кружку, как в спасательный круг. 

— Но это очень правильно, ты знаешь, - торопливо поправился он. – Если все выходные тратить только на пабы и квиддич, то так навсегда и останешься мелким клерком. А для Гермионы моя карьера не менее важна, чем ее собственная. 

Гарри согласно кивнул, пододвигая Рону свою нетронутую кружку. 

Помолчали. Рон прикончил пиво. Покрутил пустую посуду в веснушчатых ладонях… 

— А вообще… правильно ты сделал, что не женился на моей сестрице. Вон она Колину уже троих нарожала, парень крутится, как белка в колесе, на двух работах, света белого не видит. А ты – сам себе хозяин. Хочешь, идешь после работы в паб, хочешь – к друзьям… На квиддич, небось, почаще, чем раз в полгода выбираешься… 

Тоска в голосе Уизли приобрела совсем уж космический масштаб, когда его излияния были грубо прерваны высоким, манерным, но тем не менее отчетливо мужским голосом: 

— Великолепно, Поттер. И это называется «я только куплю газету»? 

Гарри сорвался с места, опрокидывая табурет. 

— О, так ты еще и пьян. Восхитительно. И ради этого человека я… 

— Драко, солнышко, ну не сердись. Я правда только на минуточку отошел, и совершенно случайно встретил Рона… 

— Ребят, я наверное, пойду, - пробормотал, сползая с табурета, Рон, - а то Гермиона меня потеряет… 

— Да, Рон, конечно, рад был тебя повидать, - скороговоркой отозвался Гарри и тут же продолжил, обращаясь к Малфою: - Так какой цвет ты выбрал? Мне кажется, тот синий, что предлагала мадам Малкин, тебе бы очень пошел… 

Рон покачнулся и стал пробираться к выходу. Последнее, что он слышал, прежде чем аппарировать, был тягучий недовольный голос Малфоя: 

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что зеленое мне не идет? 

 

 

The end


End file.
